Resources and environment is the eternal theme of social development. As a carrier of the “green traffic”, the electric car plays an increasingly important role in the harmonious development of resources and environment.
The wheel hub driving system is the advanced drive way for the electric vehicle, the system may be flexibly disposed in the front wheel, the rear wheels, even all the wheels of all kinds of electric vehicle, and can directly drive the wheel hub to rotate. The wheel hub driving system mainly includes a motor and wheels, compared with the driving mode of the traditional internal combustion engine, single motor and so on, the wheel hub driving system has technical advantage of simple driving system, high transmission efficiency, convenient control and high energy efficiency.
However, in the wheel hub driving system, the motor is accommodated in the wheel hub, such that the weight of the whole wheel is large. When the tire of the wheel has a problem and needs maintenance or replacement, if the whole wheel is removed from the vehicle body like the traditional wheel, it will lead a slow and difficult operation.